1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle generation controlling system and a control method of the same, more particularly, a vehicle generation controlling system controlling a generator for saving fuel and a control method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle generation controlling system adopted in a vehicle as one of technologies for improving fuel efficiency performs regenerative generation in a deceleration driving section of the vehicle and uses power acquired therethrough in a non-deceleration section to reduce a load of a generator and improve fuel efficiency.
However, generation controlling adopted in the vehicle generation controlling system in the related art is generally performed without appropriately considering whether electric components of the vehicle are actuated to influence the performances of various electric components of the vehicle.
In particular, the cooling performance of an electric product of a cooling system of the vehicle deteriorates when generation voltage is maintained to be low due to the generation controlling adopted in the vehicle generation controlling system in the related art. That is, when the load of the vehicle is large while the vehicle is driven at a low speed, large cooling is required, but the power of the electric product of the cooling system is reduced by performing the generation controlling, and as a result, the temperature of cooling water increases.
The generation controlling system in the related art is described in Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-2010-0063921.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.